The present invention relates generally to combustion engines, and more particularly to an arrangement for pre-heating air which is supplied to a combustion engine, particularly to a Diesel engine.
It is well known that Diesel engines do not inherently start up as readily as gasoline engines. They are therefore usually provided with a cold-starting arrangement which makes it possible to start the Diesel engine even in cold condition readily, that is in the same expeditous manner in which a gasoline engine can be started under similar circumstances. These arrangements usually should also be of the type which permits post or after-combustion during low-load operating periods in order to obtain low-smoke, low-ignition exhaust vapors without the formation of fog and after-burning effects. Various arrangements have become known for this purpose, but it is equally known that none of them has been entirely satisfactory.